Rise Up
by Melship
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is just another orphan, who ran away from another foster home, nothing special. But one day he's saved by three boys, and he enters a crazy world an a crazy godly family. First fic in English (not my 1st language so sorry for the typo) It might be close to a Hamilton Foster AU so some TW that i'll put at the start of the chapters. I'm also posting this fic on AO3
1. Chapter 1 : Sons of Liberty and gods

**Ladies, gentlemen and nonbinary folks. Here is my first big fic in English (please have pity English is not my first language.) **

**So this is a Hamilton AU in Heroes of Olympus world. This take place one year after "Blood of Olympus" but without the events of Trials of Apollo (denial maybe). **

**Enjoy the first chapter. **

**See you at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sons of liberty and gods**

One thing Alexander was sure about is that he was really clever. Nobody could deny it. He loved to write and talk, mostly argue with everyone. He also was street smart, well you have to be when you've been living in the street since so long. So why on earth did this happened, he was supposed to be smart and not easy to find. Okay maybe we need to start from the beginning. Alexander, or Alex as he preferred to be called, was searching for a place to sleep, and it wasn't easy in a big city like New York. But he found a place, an old building that had to be demolished. He entered by a hole in the wall in the back. It wasn't luxury but when you sleep in the street you don't really care about that, and to be honest it was better than some place he slept. At least here, he was alone, there was actually no blood or anything that people used to take drug. Yes it was just a bit warm but he came from the Caribbean, so even if the weather was starting to become warmer Alex really wanted to have a little fire, but it was too dangerous. His backpack on his back he checked the place. Yes nobody was there, maybe he could sleep a little bit. Last time he wanted to sleep, it was four days ago and when he woke up, there was monsters?

"No. That's ridicule' he told himself. "Monsters aren't real." At least he thought.

He shivered and sit his back on the wall. He sighed and opened his bag, he take out a note book and start writing.

"_After five days I finally sowed them. I don't know what they wanted with me. But these four girls where scary. And I am not scared easily not since…"_ A few tears dropped on his notebook. No he couldn't think of him, it was too painful. "_Anyway. Now they are not here anymore and I'm starting to feel really tired and really hungry. Maybe I will try to sneak out outside to eat something. I don't feel like writing right now. Which is strange, that's what keep me sane since, since I am here in America. You know what, I'm going to find something to eat, or at least try."_

Alex closed the notebook, it wasn't the time to bring these horrible memories back. He stood up, put his bag on his back and went out. One thing he loved about New-York was the lights, on the avenues, the busy streets. Well he didn't like the crowd and being oppressed but if there's a crowd, he will be easier to steal something. He hated to steal, it was wrong but it's not like he had the choice. He stopped to a stand and order a hot-dog, he wanted to drink a coffee too but it was a bad idea for two reasons. The first one, he wanted to sleep. The second one, he didn't want to take the risk to spill it while running. The vendor hand him the hot-dog, it smelled so good, he asked for a second one and started to eat the first one. The vendor handed him the second hot-dog. Alex thanked him and put it in the pocket of his sweater. He reached a hand to his bag and started to do like he was searching for money and when another man came to order food he ran away. He heard the seller scream after him but he didn't stop. He ran until he was two blocks away, then he stopped to catch his breath and eat what was left of his food. After that he walked a little bit in the street before heading back in the old building. He was lost in his thought when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he said. He turned to see a tall boy, tan skin, green eyes and black hair. The boy looked him straight in the eyes, it made him feel weird, and it was like he was scanning his soul. "Don't worry, it's okay."

And just like that the boy kept walking, but Alex had a strange feeling in his stomach. This boy was sweating power and was really intimidating. He shrugged and kept walking. "You really need to sleep Alex, you are starting to hallucinate again.' He told to himself. He kept walking, but he still had this feeling, who was this boy and why was he like that after meeting him for few seconds. So he fell asleep with the face of the boy in his thought.

Alex woke up the next morning by the sound of someone, or something entering the building. He stood up quickly ready to run but then he heard those voices and froze.

"I'm telling you, the boy is here, I can smell him." That was the voice of one of the girl that attacked him five days ago. "And I'm telling you that you're wrong" said another girl.

The first one appeared and Alex snapped back into reality and start running and exit by the hole. He ran in the street, he wanted to ask for help but he knew that it was a bad idea, it will only bring problem on him. He heard the four girls running behind him, yes Alexander was sure that he was clever, really clever, but this time he acted dumb. He ran and didn't stop, at least for once he was glad that the streets were full of people. He was small and ran fast because he had the habit to run away. And with the crowd of people it would make it hard for the four girls to follow him. At least he hoped, because he didn't want to run in another city. Not yet, he wanted to stop here a little, he always wanted to come in the famous New-York city and there he was. Wait where was he? It seemed like Manahan, big buildings, rich buildings too. He stopped and looked behind him, the girls where just few feet behind him so he did the first thing he thought, he turned left but he just ended in a dead end, which wasn't really helpful. "Idiot" he murmured to himself.

"Well, well to bad for you little demigod." Alex turned to see only one of the girl. "Your mom would be so disappointed in you. Trap so easily".

Alex saw red and clenched his fists, he was ready to fight, it's not like it would be his first one. "Hey, don't talk about my mom."

The girl only laugh "Come on, take my hand it's going to be okay." And suddenly her hair became fire, her left leg bronze and the right one became a donkey leg. It wasn't beautiful at all but he felt attracted to her. Why? "Come little boy." No something was wrong.

"No!" He took a step back but that didn't really help, he was his back against the wall.

"You know, I'm supposed to wait for my friend but I can kill you right now." Then she slammed him against the wall, his head hit it. He saw black spot in front of his eyes and her hand was on his throat. He felt his feet not touching the ground, wait his face was at the same level as hers. But she was supposed to be taller than him. He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't. She was so strong and he couldn't breathe. No he can't die, not now. He needed to live again. Maybe he will found a way to go to college. Yes he needed to live. But he was here, in a dead end with a monster ready to kill him. When he thought that he time had come, he saw the woman dissolved into dust. He fell and hit the ground really hard. He cough trying to catch his breath. A boy around his age kneeled in front of him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He looked up and meet the boy's eyes but what hit him was his freckles. So many freckles, like a constellation of stars. But instead of the stars it was a constellation of freckles.

"Hey can you hear me?" the boy seemed concerned. "Yes, sorry. I'm fine." He answered. "Good." Said the other.

"Heu… John? We have three more" said another boy with a French accent? "Yes man, we need you." Said a third man.

Alex analyzed the three boys. The one with the freckles had puffy curly hair, he seemed taller than him, but not so much. "Just stay behind us okay?" And Alex nodded.

The boy, John apparently, had a sword in his hands. He looked at the other boys, one of them was very tall, and he had an arrow on his back and a sword in his hand. The other one wasn't as tall as the arrow boy but he was very muscular and impressive, he fought with a bigger sword than the two other. The three other girls came.

"Four demigods, this is going to be awesome" said one of them. And she turned to John "Come here my boy, I know you want to". John just smirked to her, she already transformed into whatever she was, her friends too. "Sorry girl, this isn't going to work with me. You're not exactly my type". And he charged her but he was thrown away against the wall where Alex was. Alex ran toward him, well ran is a big word, but still he wanted to see if he was okay.

"John!" scream the muscular one. "I'm fine" answered John who had sit up with the help of Alex. He wasn't really fine, he was bleeding from his head and his put a hand on his shoulder while wincing.

"Merde. Papa va me tuer" said the taller one. "Hercules, let's go." The French boy shoot an arrow to one but she ducked it so he went with his sword. Both he and Hercules killed one after a fight. They were fast. John tried to stand up but fell again, Alex catch him before he hit the ground.

"Well bad for them. My name is Kelly. I see a son of Aphrodite and a son of Apollo." She looked over them "Oh a son of Hermes and one of Athena. This is very interesting. I'm going to enjoy killing you. Just to say, I'm stronger than the other one." She smiled. "Get lost Empousa, you're not going to get us" told Hercules.

Alexander was really lost at this point. Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite. They were Greek gods, he knew that. And what was an Empousa. And what's was going on? Nothing make sense. But what happened just after was stranger. The fire hydrant behind Kelly exploded and she was throw away and Hercules just killed her. When the water stopped flushing everywhere a boy appeared. "See Annabeth? I told you that something was wrong with the kid I saw".

Just in front of him the boy from yesterday, the one who radiated with power, next to her a blond girl with curly hair and grey eyes that were like a storm, he shivered. They were both impressive and scary in a certain way. But the French boy didn't seemed to care.

"Percy! Annabeth! Thank the gods you are here" he ran to them. "Hey Laf'" said Annabeth.

"Thanks man" said Hercules "You saved us." Percy smiled "Don't worry, Kelly? I kind of have a history with her." He turned to Alex who helped John to stand up. "You're the kid form yesterday. Are you okay?"

Alex just nodded. He didn't know what to say so he just looked at everyone "Thank you so much for helping me." John smiled "Don't worry. By the way, I'm John Laurens, this is Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. The other two are kind of legends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Alexander looked at the group, it was strange to see teenagers with weapons. "What's your name man?" asked Hercules. "Alex. My name is Alexander Hamilton."

Lafayette take a step toward him. Alex flinched but didn't move, after all they just saved his life. He took Lafayette's hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you Alex" he said with a thick French accent. "You know what's best? Papa and Maman will never find out about that."

"I think we already know Gilbert" said a deep man voice "Merde" said Lafayette.

* * *

**Translation time :**

**"Maman" - "Mom"**

**"Papa" - "Dad"**

**"Merde Papa va me tuer" - "Shit dad is going to kill me."**

**I love writing Laf' when he talks french because I'm french so it's easy.**

**Hope you liked it and the second chapter will be out next week. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Helpless

**Here is the second chapter. Thank you everyone for the kuddos and for the comments. It really touch me. **  
**Enjoy and see you at the end**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Helpless**

Alexander wasn't feeling great, he was clearly not in his place here. All the teens were led by two adults in an immense loft at the last level of a gigantic building. The woman really seemed nice but he couldn't totally trust her, his experience learned him not to. But the man was bigger than Hercules, he had eyes that could read your soul, he was just impressive. The man introduced himself as George Washington and offered him a hand, Alex really didn't want to shake it but he had to right? He didn't want to get hurt.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Alex, Alexander Hamilton" George smiled down at him ""You can call me George, son." Alex shivered "Not you son! Sir." Alex snapped.

George frowned but just nodded and then the woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Alexander. I'm Martha, George's wife. You can call me Martha." Alex smiled a little and nodded. "Let's go back home, we will heal if you have injuries."

And like that Alex, Annabeth, Percy and the three other boys were in a loft. Martha gave something to John and his injuries healed. Lafayette told him that it was ambrosia, a godly thing you eat to heal. Martha wanted to check on Alex but he took a step back, he was in a really bad shape under his clothes. He just told her that he was fine, nothing to worry about. Annabeth sat next to Percy and put her head on his shoulder. It was clear that he was her boyfriend. Hercules sat on the floor and Lafayette and John sat with him. Alexander just stay up, his back against the wall next to the door in case he had to run.

"So Annabeth" started George "How is it going?"

Percy seemed surprised, he looked at Annabeth "You know him?" Annabeth chuckled "Yes George was the head counselor of the Athena cabin when I first arrived. He left no long after to go to college. Martha was the Apollo's." Percy nodded "I see."

Annabeth turned back to George "Well you know, high-school is hard but I handle, not like Percy." The man pocked her in her side and she laughed before kissing him. "But I also have to design all mount of Olympus too. I just can't wait to go to college in New Rome with Percy. Where we maybe will able to breathe a little. Just him and me."

George looked at Martha "Yes I understand." Then he turned to the boys "We have to talk."

Alex tensed at the change of his voice. "What did I told you?" Lafayette answered "Not to get involved in a fight with monsters if we can avoid it. But before you say anything, we couldn't let Alex die."

George sighed and Martha smiled like she was proud of them. "You're right Gilbert." Said the woman "You did the good thing."

Lafayette smiled proudly with John and Hercules. Alex agreed with Martha, he was really grateful that the boys saved him. "Plus, we fought in wars already. Yes John was hurt, but it happens even to the better." Said Laf'.

George sighed with Martha. Alex frowned when he saw the three boys, Percy and Annabeth tensed. The five of them had been through a lot, he could see it. But wars? How could they have been through wars at such young age? Especially if they always have lived in America. Then George turned to him and walk toward him. Alex tensed and wanted to take a step back but he was against the wall. So he make a step toward the door. The man should have seen it because he stopped.

"So where are you from?" Alex bite his lips "Foster home. I was kicked out so I ran away."

John nodded and Percy and Annabeth shared a look. Annabeth spoke out "Don't worry, it's something that happen a lot with half-bloods." Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise "Really?" Annabeth agreed. Did she ran away too?

Martha put a hand on her husband's shoulder "Since when, are you living in the street?" Alex looked down "six months." Martha gave him a gentle smile "It's okay. Maybe we can give you a home, or the camp."

Alex looked up, the boys and Annabeth were grinning. "Oui, oui, mon petit Alex. Papa et maman already took me in, and John. And Herc' when he wants" Alex made a sad smile. "Tu es français?" The french boy smiled widely "Oh mes dieux, Alex tu parles français? Mais c'est génial. Je t'aime de plus en plus."

Alex blushed. "Hey Laf" said Hercules "English please." Laf laughed "My dear, you are a son of Aphrodite, how can you not understand French." Hercules rolled his eyes "Well seemed like I don't have this specialty from my mom."

"Boys please" said George while all the group laughed. Alex looked John, he was really pretty. His smile when he laughed was pure joy, like his eyes. He looked up to see Percy. Man, this one was really radiating power and he made a fire hydrant explode. And the empousai talked about greek gods. Something was wrong.

"I have a question. Who are you and what's happening?" asked Alex. Everyone looked each other. Then George show him a chair where he sat before the man do the same thing. "Okay. You see the greek gods? You are one of their children."

Alex was happy not to be up "I'm sorry what?" George smiled "The gods are busy and they have a lot of children. All the people here are demigods like you. John is a son of Hermes, Hercules is a son of Aphrodite and Laf' is a son of Apollo. I am a son of Athena and Martha is a child of Apollo."

Alexander took a moment to register what he learned. Yes he could actually believe it. He looked at Percy, who really make him uncomfortable and then at Annabeth. Her stormy eyes were scary too. They had the eyes of the kids he saw in the foster system after years and years of struggling, but they were worst. "And you?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled "Daughter of Athena, Percy is the son of Poseidon." Alex thought about this and then became really pale. Poseidon was one of the most powerful gods, he knew that. So Percy must be really strong, that's why he could sense his power. "Yeah man. At camp, they are heroes literally, like rock stars" said Hercules with a green. Percy winced but didn't say anything.

"Anyway. Thank you George and Martha but we have to go back, my mother will be worried that I go missing again if we don't come home at time. Wise girl?" Annabeth smiled and got up. "Let's go seaweed brain. Guys I hope to see you at camp this week-end, we're going. Well if Percy graduate" Percy rolled his eyes "And I will you know that." The boys agreed. Both of the teens thanked Martha and George and leaved the loft.

Lafayette came toward Alex and told him to come with him. He followed him, the loft was really big. He opened a door. It was a beautiful room paint in blue, there was a big bed, who didn't take half of the place, a desk and a big library. "This is John room. If you want, you can sleep here, or in my room. Herc' will move here. And maybe me too if you want to sleep alone." Alex opened his mouth, but for the first time in so long he didn't know what to say. So he just said "Thank you, it's perfect, you don't have to."

Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched a little, but the French boy didn't say anything. "Petit Alex. Tomorrow we will go to see the camp. Our other home but we're not letting you sleep another night in the streets, or on our couch. Even if it's perfect I have to say. But you can choose." Alex wanted to cry, it's been so long since someone was nice to him like that. First they saved him, putting their lives on danger and now he could sleep in a house. "Thank you so much." Lafayette just smiled "Come help me, I think we have a mattress somewhere."

They were all around a table. Alex choose to sit next to Lafayette at the other end of the table, at the opposite of George. He still couldn't trust him. In front of him a lot of vegetables and a bit of meat. "Maman best friend at camp was a child of Demeter, she loved vegetables and maman too. She's trying to make us eat less meat but papa isn't liking it." Whispered Lafayette chuckling. But all Alex did was looking at George. What if he gets violent because is not liking it? But he didn't he just ate his vegetables. Alex ate a little but he wasn't really hungry after months in the street.

But wouldn't it be bad not to eat what people give him. "So Alexander," said George and Alex tensed "Alex" he said with a little voice. "Just Alex. Please sir." George looked at him weirdly. It was like everyone looked at him. "Right. So Alex. Tomorrow I'll drive the boys to the camp, I think you should go. It's a safe place for demigods."

John laughed "Yeah, except the woods, capture the flag, the climbing wall, and when there are wars. Oh also… Ouch Herc'" Hercules had slapped him behind the head "Shut up man, you will scare him."

Alex laughed a little, nothing can scares him anymore. At least he thought. He played with his vegetables "You're not hungry Alex?" asked Laf'. The boy looked nervously around the table. He didn't want make Martha and George mad, and be kicked out. He kind of wanted to sleep here. "It's okay Alex. You can go to your room if you want." Said Martha. He looked up to her. Was he supposed to go to his room now? Yes he must. He excused himself and went to his room. But before he opened the door John caught him.

"Wait, Alex. Do you want to take a shower?" The boy smiled and nodded. Hell yes he wanted to take a hot shower. "Okay, I can give you some clothes if you want. Martha and George are totally okay with that." Alex smiled again, Laurens was cute and… No he couldn't think like that.

After a short and not too hot shower, so he didn't use all the hot water, he was feeling better. He looked in the mirror, dam he had some really bad bruises. Maybe the ambrosia will heal that? No, he didn't need to be healed. He sighed and went to his room, actually his and John's. He blushed, can he really sleep with the other boy? Isn't weird? Bad? Well Lafayette is sharing his room with Hercules so maybe everything was right. He took his notebook but he fell asleep before writing anything.

John couldn't sleep, he listened to the other boy breathing. He was smaller and way more skinny too, maybe too skinny. When he saw him being attacked in the street he didn't resist the urge to help him, thanks the gods Laf' was Apollo's son because before they came Alex was ready to die. But when their eyes met each other he felt something weird. Like, he had the most beautiful eyes in the world and he became just like his brothers, he became totally reckless. Especially when the Empousa tried to charmed him, and he paid the price. His shoulder still hurt. He had to tell Martha in the morning if it didn't pass. He sighed and sat in his bed, nope he couldn't sleep and now he was thirsty. He get out of the bed and leave the room trying not to make any noise to wake up Alex. There was no sound in the house, but a light in the kitchen, because of his habits he didn't make any sound. Which could be dangerous in a house full of trained demigods.

"Hey John." Said Laf' even before he enter the kitchen, of course the son of Apollo. He entered the kitchen. "You can't sleep too?" asked the french boy.

"Nah I can't. I just keep thinking about Alex and his reaction with George. I'm sure you saw it too." Laf' nodded "Well, I'm not as good as you to observe things like that but yeah. I think everyone saw it. We half-bloods have hard life but it seems like he really went through shit, even before knowing that he's one of us."

They didn't say anything for some times before John spoke again. "It's hard to believe that last year we were preparing our self for the war against the giant. And then the romans. And now we have another place we can call home." Lafayette smiled "Almost a year. Well at least it means it's almost the summer vacation and the camp will be full. I can't wait, really."

John nodded. They talked about the camp, their favorite activities, and the worst one and decided to go back to bed. But even before they reached Alex and John's room, they heard screams coming from it. They didn't hesitate twice and ran into it. Alex was against the wall, crying and trembling with fear. Lafayette went first and try to speak to him in English then french but it didn't work so he put a hand on his shoulder and wanted to take him in his arms. But Alex hit him pretty hard and Lafayette stumbled and fell. John took care of it, maybe Alex was fast but he was the son of Hermes, so he was faster. He focused and went toward Alex, the smaller boy tried to hit him but he didn't, then he block the other hit. That's when he realized something, Alex was talking in Spanish and he knows Spanish.

"¡ No no me toques!" John frowned, now the light was on and the three other residents of the loft were here, so he spoke with his most gentle voice "Alex, me es John. No te haría daño. Te lo prometo. » He kept saying this until Alex calmed himself and crash in his arms while crying. "It's okay Alex. I'm here." He just pass his hand in his hair. He was so helpless and defenseless that it broke his heart.

Suddenly Alex seemed to snap back in reality and he looked around him, he blushed when he saw that he was into John arms. "I'm… I'm so sorry everyone." But his eyes became wide open with fear when he saw what he did to Laf' "Laf', I'm so sorry. I didn't want to…"

"Don't worry I saw other. Really Alex it's okay it's just a nightmare." Martha entered the room. "If you want to talk about it, we're here. If you don't, then it's okay too."

"Sorry I woke everyone" Alex looked down "So- Alex don't worry, nightmares can be bad, we know that as half-bloods. So don't feel bad." Alex nodded "Plus, they can help you at camp" said Laf' "I'll told you tomorrow. Do you want to try to sleep a bit more?"

The boy looked into John's eyes, yes he really was helpless. "It's okay, I'll stay everyone, and I'll come get you if anything bad happened." And like that everyone leaved the room, few minutes later, John fell asleep, the smaller boy in his arms.

* * *

**It's translation time !**  
**So i have to tell you, i did 6 years of spanish and I'm really ashamed to tell you that I don't know anything. So I used google translation (and i know it can be bad). So sorry.**

**"Oui, oui, mon petit Alex. Papa et maman" = "Yes, yes, my little Alex. Dad and mom…"**  
**"Tu es français?" = "You are french?" or "Are you french?"**  
**"Oh mes dieux, Alex tu parles français? Mais c'est génial. Je t'aime de plus en plus." = "Oh my gos, Alex, you speak french? But this is awesome. I like you more and more."**  
**"Petit Alex" = "Little Alex."**

**"¡ No no me toques!"= "Don' touch me!"**  
**"Alex, me es John. No te haría daño. Te lo prometo. » = "Alex, it's me John. I will not hurt you. I promise."**

**Seriously how did I graduated high-school with spanish? I still don't know but anyway did. **

**I still love writing Laf' in french. **

**See you next** **week. **

**Mel**


End file.
